


November 25, Katakuri

by SoraaKami



Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anniversary, Drabble Collection, Luna don't read
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:21:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27715370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraaKami/pseuds/SoraaKami
Summary: Ôde au grand Charlotte KatakuriTexte anniversaire - Katakuri
Series: Happy Birthday on Grand Line [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006506
Comments: 4
Kudos: 1





	November 25, Katakuri

**Author's Note:**

> Yo ! Et voici un petit texte pour notre bon Katakuri...

Il est Charlotte Katakuri, le deuxième fils de Charlotte Linlin. Il est le gouvernant de l’île du Blé et l’un des trois Sweet Commander de l’équipage de Big Mom.

Il est l’un des bras droits de sa mère, elle-même une des quatre grandes empereurs pirates de Grand Line. Sa rançon est d’un milliard cinquante-sept millions de Berrys et son simple nom résonne tel l’incarnation même de la puissance dans tout Whole Cake Island.

Sa réputation le précède. Elle est telle que les badauds tremblent à l’entente même de son nom, même ceux qui ignorent jusqu’à son apparence.

Mais ils trembleraient d’autant plus s’ils avaient le malheur de croiser son chemin.

La grandeur, la force et le charisme qui émanent de cet homme sont tels que l’ensemble même de son immense fratrie le tient dans le plus grand des respects, si ce n’est pas même dans l’admiration.

Il est la fierté de sa mère et la terreur des océans.

L’invinsible, le terrible, l’invaincu Charlotte Katakuri.

... L’humble, le généreux et le doux Charlotte Katakuri.

Il est une dualité à lui seul. Coexistence de la bienveillance emprisonnée dans un corps de monstre.

Il n’a pourtant du monstre que l’apparence et la réputation. Et celles-ci restent surfaites quoi que l’on en dise.

Car Charlotte Katakuri a beau être un pirate sanguinaire et certainement l’un des hommes les plus puissants de ce monde, il est bien loin du monstre que l’on dépeint et que l’on voit si on ne sait pas correctement regarder.

Monkey D. Luffy a regardé, lui.

Monkey D. Luffy a vu l’honorable adversaire avant le monstre.

Monkey D. Luffy n’a, à vrai dire, même pas vu le monstre. Simplement une nouvelle étape sur son chemin. Une étape qu’il passerait quoi qu’il lui en coûte.

Et Monkey D. Luffy, le minuscule, agaçant, insolent et insignifiant Monkey D. Luffy a finalement vaincu l’immense, le monstrueux, le tout puissant Charlotte Katakuri.

Pour la toute première fois.

Pour la première fois de son existence, Charlotte Katakuri a plié. Il n’est désormais plus l’invaincu. Le nom de Monkey D. Luffy résonne désormais plus fort et plus loin que le sien. Sa propre fratrie ne le respecte peut-être plus comme elle le faisait auparavant.

... Mais cela lui va.

Car Charlotte Katakuri est peut-être beaucoup de choses, mais il n’est pas un idiot. Et il sait reconnaître et accepter la défaite lorsqu’il la rencontre enfin.

Il sait également regarder, lui aussi.

Et il a vu toute la noblesse de ce petit homme à l’allure pourtant si insignifiante face à lui.

Alors, dans sa grandeur d’âme, Charlotte Katakuri a accueilli cette défaite comme le plus respectable des honneurs.

Car, jusqu’au bout, Monkey D. Luffy lui a montré à quel point il était lui-même un grand adversaire malgré sa taille minuscule.

La taille ne fait pas l’homme.

Le physique ne fait pas l’homme.

La réputation et la puissance ne font pas l’homme...

Ce sont les actes qui le font.

Et jamais Charlotte Katakuri n’oubliera l’acte symbolisé par ce chapeau recouvrant alors sa bouche.

**Author's Note:**

> J'suis pas hyper convaincue de ce texte mais bon... Au moins j'ai quand même souhaité un bon anniv à l'un de mes "méchants" préférés ! (j'arrive définitivement pas à le voir comme un vrai méchant...)
> 
> On se retrouve dans un mois pour fêter Noël avec Chopper ! Des bisous !


End file.
